Love You To Death A SongFic
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: Based on an aborted FanFic. The time for two hearts to meet their destiny has come... Rated R for some sexual innuendos ^-^


What's this? A preview of something to come in a future chapter of Winter Memory? Nooooo! Not me, why would I give away such a thing? That's easy: Only one name is mentioned, that of my main character Arik. (Please note similarity to my name) The female in question will remain unidentified until that chapter is written. This SongFic is a sidebar to what promises to be a very interesting part of Winter Memory's story. After all, it parallels the life of someone we all kinda know...  
  
Let me set this up. This takes place seven years after "The Seer of Tonoma Valley" in Book One. This part exists in what will be Book Three, but is still before Arik finds out who he truely is. Though I won't tell you exactly what happened before this moment, I will say that Arik has spent some time on the Dark Side (sort of) and has been in the process of recovering from that period for only a short time.   
  
Anyway, enjoy, and have fun figuring out who Arik's companion is. There are many choices...  
  
And if you can, nab a copy of this song. Borrow a friend's CD, download, whatever. It really is the centerpiece of the mood for this fic. It's a beautiful song, and listening along with reading will give you a good feel for the emotions I hope to convey ^-^ Type O Negative RULES!!  
  
{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}  
  
Love You To Death - A SongFic By Eric Jacobson  
Music and Lyrics by Type O Negative   
  
  
The room was quiet. Very quiet. Arik could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat as it grew faster, beat by beat, second by second. He knew what he had gotten himself into from the moment the night had begun. But now his instinct and heart were taking control, and his mind was powerless to resist his long-dry thirst.  
  
The strain of the last several years had taken its toll on the young man's body and soul, rendering him helpless in her presence. Even now, as she was out of the room, he could feel her, sense her nearby. His concious mind would collapse into a void of emotion and confusion the moment she walked in, and he knew that fact well. It tore at his thoughts as he tried to make sense of what was happening.  
  
Not even his wildest dreams of his journey's end could compare with this one moment in time.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as she looked into the mirror, making sure she would look perfect for her champion. In a few moments, she would lay everything on the line for him. As she looked herself over, her thoughts ran back to the day they met.  
  
When she first saw him, she recalled her heart racing like a stallion. When her suddenly clouded vision returned to her and she soaked in more detail, her heart had simply melted. He was young and handsome. Tall and slender, though his build did not attest to his true strength. Yet his eyes, they spoke of a gentleness she had never known before. Inside the rugged exterior was the heart of a prince, she knew it right from the start.  
  
And now, here she was, finally where she wanted to be. With him. Tonight, she knew that their hearts would entwine, never to come apart again. As she rose and made her way to the entrance of the room her Arik was in, her mind continued to wander as she went. When she reached the threshold, her scattered memories and feelings converged into one, melding into a beautiful song in her mind. Her song. Arik's song. Their song.  
  
Destiny and history danced in the moonlight as she took the fist step beyond the archway...  


{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

_In her place one hundred candles burning  
As salty sweat drips from her breast  
Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get..._  


{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

She knelt before him as he sat on the bed, caressing the satin sheets with eager hands as she looked into his brown eyes. _Strange_, she thought. _Even now, in such an intimate moment, his eyes still hold secrets; Mysteries yet unsolved. What is it about him?_  
  
  
Arik looked at her and smiled. How he felt like such a simple minded fool to not notice her true beauty before. Before, she had guarded it behind a mask of fear and naievity, a frightened child trapped in the body of a now blossoming young woman.  
  
Her appearance hid her age well, the years having been kind to what he lookd upon as such a gentle and loving face. His eyes were locked on hers, caught in an unbreakable gaze of both wonder and comfort. As she placed her hand in his, he allowed his eyes to stray and soak in the rest of her features. Everything about her was everything he'd wanted, even his most personal and deep fantasies.   
  
How this girl had made her way into his life no longer mattered. The fact that she was now there was the only notion crossing his mind. His past endeavors, great and small alike, were all now lost in the eye of an emotional hurricane unlike anything he'd ever experienced.  
  
  
Love. That was all she knew now. As her eyes stared endlessly into his, she felt the rush of pure pleasure coarsing through her body like a tsunami. This young warrior had been foretold by prophets, the only one with a chance to save their dying planet. And yet here he was, hers for the moment, hers for all eternity if she could make it so. He had a power over her that she could not explain, nor did she care to explain.  
  
She, like Arik, found herself unable to resist her instincts as she leaned upward and prepared her lips to meet his...

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

_Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine  
I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?  
Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get..._

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

As their bodies rocked gently back and forth together, she looked again into those haunting eyes. Now she could see more, he had opened himself up to her slightly. At first, she saw the pain of his long voyage, the years worn as small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. But the pain was soon replaced by the passion and emotion of the moment. She could see the love he had in his eyes, and knowing it was all for her nearly drove her mad with pleasure.  
  
She felt his touch as he worked his magic, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, racing like the majestic horse that served as his transportation. Her body melted as he filled her with all that he was, and she whimpered her satisfaction as he continued.  
  
  
Arik still could not believe what was happening. All he had seen, all he had learned, none of it had prepared him for what was happening now. His lifelong dream of finding love had come to him at last, and was now coming to a high point. For the first time in a very long time, he found himself actually making love to a woman instead of just using her for a quick thrill. This time, he knew he was playing for keeps.  
  
Slowly, he worked his way in and out, never taking his eyes off of her face. The smiles and soft moans were enough to keep his attention fully fixated on her, and drove his desire to give her everything that he could muster. He wanted to speak, but wasn't sure of what words to use. His mind raced frantically as he searched for the right way to say what he wanted to, and in the end, it came simply and fluidly.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Anywhere, my Prince..." came her reply, just as simply as his. Words were no longer necessary after that...

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

_I beg to serve, your wish is my law  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death  
Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging  
I say the beast inside me's gonna get ya, get ya, get..._

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

When it was over, they lay perfectly still, she on top of him. They were now one, two souls that had been brought together by destily and joined forever in love. Arik had finally found what he wanted. He now knew that no matter what, as long as she was by his side, he would never be alone again. His clouded origins, his trials long past and those yet to come, everyone he had ever dealt with, everything. None of it mattered. All that mattered now was their union. All that mattered now was her...

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}

_Let me love you too  
Let me love you to death_

_Hey am I good enough for you?  
Hey am I good enough for you?  
Am I? For you...  
Am I? For you...  
Am I good enough for you?_

{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}~~~{::(*~*)::}  
  
That's one HUGE cliffhanger! It'll take several years of both Arik's life and my own before you all find out who his companion is. Anyway, please review, flamers need not apply. If you haven't read Winter Memory yet, please check it out as well! You can find it under my Author Profile ^-^ Thanks in advance! Ja ne ^-^


End file.
